Chocolate
by KaiD23
Summary: AU. Hay personas que prefieren tomar café, otras té y Colin era de los partidarios a tomarse una taza (barata y de plástico, recién sacada de la máquina) de chocolate caliente para poder soportar su última clase. [Brolin, Merthur o como queráis llamarlo, pero es una relación ChicoxChico]


**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin o Bradley/Colin

**Words: **1.264

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie_ Merlin_ no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos dueños (la BBC y las leyendas artúricas), yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

-Para mi _tortuguita_, este no era el fic que pensaba dedicarte pero la idea me vino en medio de Metodología mientras contemplaba mi chocolate. Espero que te guste, te advierto que no hay ni una pizca de sangre como preferirías, solo hay humor (o al menos un intento muy malo de este), por lo que te aguantas XD

Al resto de lectores que ha decidido leerme: deseo que sea de vuestro agrado ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Chocolate**

Colin se dirigía a su última clase del día, solo sería una hora y media de monólogos sobre hipótesis y objetivos mientras se dedicaba a mirar el PowerPoint de la pantalla (que siempre estaría publicado en Internet con antelación y él ya había leído). Aquella clase lo mataba y después de la mísera media hora que tenía para almorzar lo menos que le apetecía era encerrarse en esa aula redonda.

Por el pasillo en el cual se encontraba, a su izquierda, habían un par de maquinas expendedoras. La idea de tomar algo le pareció atrayente. Una de las maquinas preparaba varios tipos de cafés, tés y chocolate, todo bebidas calientes.

Nunca le había acabado de gustar el café, demasiado amargo para su gusto y, en cuanto, al té de la maquina no lo había llegado a probar pero no se fiaba mucho de su posible sabor a simple agua de la pica. Se decanto por el chocolate solo, le quito grados de azúcar (ya lo había probado con cuatro y el resultado le pareció demasiado empalagoso), puso el dinero y espero a que terminara de prepararse. En cuanto la maquina pito para avisarle que podía retirar el vaso, lo cogió rápido y siguió su camino, ya lo tomaría cuando estuviera sentado y con todas sus cosas colocadas -que no le gustara la clase no indicaba que le gustara atraer todas las miradas de sus compañeros por llegar tarde-.

El aula 501 era completamente blanca y con el suelo de baldosas de granito, tenía forma de semicírculo y a Colin le recordaba -en menor tamaño- al auditorio de la facultad.

Ni bien entró busco con la mirada a su mejor amigo, quién lo esperaba en los asientos centrales y ubicados a una distancia prudente de la mesa principal, tampoco era divertido tener la mirada del profesor encima todo el rato y lo mejor era colocarse en sitios bastante apartados. Bradley al verlo aparecer dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y se acomodo en su asiento.

No tardo en llegar a su lado y cuando se sentó volvió a maldecir aquellos asientos. ¡Dios, como los odiaba! Al estar anclados al suelo eran imposibles de mover y por la distancia que había entre la mesa y la "silla" era muy difícil escribir de una manera correcta para prevenir futuros dolores de espalda e incómodas posturas. Algún día cogería una de las sillas (una verdadera silla) que habían colocadas cerca de las paredes y la utilizaría para sustituir la tabla de madera que lo aguantaba en ese momento.

Maldiciones aparte, Bradley llamó su atención haciendo que volviera al aula en ese momento.

—¿Qué traes ahí?

—Chocolate caliente. Necesito algo para mantenerme consciente como mínimo una hora más.

—Podrías haber cogido un café. Ah, no! Espera, tú detestas las cosas amargas y funcionas mejor con cosas dulces –el rubio había decidido que era buen momento para comenzar con sus rutinarias bromas.

Colin lo fulmino con la mirada mientras sacaba sus hojas y apuntes de la maleta. Tener que aguantar a su amigo también era una de las razones por las que necesitaba esa bebida, aunque el toma y daca en cuanto a bromas siempre acababa en empate era mejor estar despierto por si las moscas.

—No funciono con cosas dulces solo las prefiero a otros sabores, aunque adoro el chocolate amargo.

—Ya, ¿qué tal está?

—No lo se, aún no lo he probado.

Justo cuando el moreno estaba distraído guardando algo que no necesitaba, Bradley aprovecho para coger el vaso y darle un sorbo.

—Pues no esta mal para ser de maquina.

—¡Oye! Que era mío –acabo por quitárselo de las manos y fruncirle el ceño.

—Solo lo he probado y puedo asegurar que he _saboreado_ cosas mucho mejores.

Colin lo ignoro como señal de que estaba enfadado, aunque realmente solo quería aparentarlo ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado al comportamiento de l rubio.

Se acomodo en su asiento y comenzó a beber su chocolate con la certeza que si seguía moviéndose acabaría por derramarlo por toda la mesa, el chocolate estaba bastante bueno y eso le provoco una sonrisa por el buen sabor que ahora impregnaba sus papilas. Bradley no pudo evitar sonreír e inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con algunos mechones de pelo de su compañero. A Colin normalmente ese acto o caricia o lo que fuera no le desagradada sino todo lo contrario, le gustaba sentir como su amigo jugaba con su cabello, era agradable, pero ahora no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a hace eso. Se giro para encáralo pero al notar los azules ojos de su compañero clavados no él no pudo evitar sonrojarse (o al menos sentir su cara algo más caliente) y para restarle importancia a aquello intentó hablar decidido.

—Para –y Bradley paro pero a cambio le dedico una sonrisa burlona (Colin podía jurar que hasta le pareció ver algo de malicia en ella).

—¿Sabes? Puedo demostrar que funcionas perfectamente con cosas dulces, es más puedo proporcionarte algo parecido al chocolate caliente.

—¿Ah, sí? Veamos, ilumíname oh gran sabio –si el rubio quería jugar Colin también, aunque no pensó que podría salir mal parado.

Bradley se acerco peligrosamente al moreno, aún mantenía su sonrisa y por unos segundos algo pareció brillar en sus ojos. Colin sintió la tentación de retroceder pero no pensaba darle ese gusto al otro... eso y que estaba algo hipnotizado por como lo miraba su compañero.

—¿Recuerdas lo de antes? Sobre que he probado cosas mejores, bien, pues una de ellas la tengo aquí –la mirada del rubio se centro en la boca entreabierta de Colin.

No demoró en colocar suavemente una de sus manos en la cara contraria, justo con el pulgar ejerciendo una ligera presión en sus labios. Después de unos pocos segundos, los cuales al moreno de parecieron eternos, Bradley levanto sus ojos para enfocarlos en los otros y añadir:

—Justo delante de mí.

Con las primeras palabras el color de sus mejillas de Colin ya había aumentado pero cuando sintió la suave caricia que le dedicaba, como si fuera de porcelana, no pudo evitar reprimir una vibración que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cuando Bradley se lo proponía podía ser realmente seductor.

Bien, ahí seguramente estaba el momento dulce al que el rubio hacía referencia pero, por lo visto, no le pareció suficiente por lo que quiso añadir algo más para dejar claro la parte de 'caliente'.

—En cuanto a mantenerte despierto durante una hora; yo puedo asegurarte que no necesitaras ninguna bebida para pasar toda la noche desvelado si me place.

Quedaba claro el significado de aquella frase y, aunque fuera increíble, la cara de Colin seguía adquiriendo un color rojo brillante que hacia juego con sus orejas.

Mientras todo ese juego de palabras se llevaba a cabo el profesor había entrado en el aula y estaba encendiendo el ordenador cuando noto la apariencia de Colin (queda bastante claro que Bradley ya se había colocado correctamente en su sitio y aparentaba normalidad).

—Joven ¿se encuentra usted bien? Esta totalmente rojo.

En ese momento, cuando todos lo demás comenzaron a prestarle atención, deseo que la tierra se lo tragara o, como mínimo, que su cara dejara de ponerse más roja por todas aquellas miradas. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo contemplar como su pareja lo miraba encantado, se lo había confesado una vez, adoraba su cara sonrojada, además de pasarlo bomba cuando le toma el pelo (aunque en esta ocasión todo lo dicho sea verdad).

Definitivamente ser el novio y mejor amigo de Bradley James era, después de divertido y fascinante, demasiado problemático.

* * *

**N/A:** A ver, que conste que aparte de saber que Colin Morgan es vegetariano no conozco más sobre sus gustos culinarios por lo que todo el tema de lo dulce y lo amargo es inventado, no tengo ni la más remota idea de si he acertado en algo.

Siento el (seguro y clarísimo) OoC que hay en este one-shot pero la idea era poner a Colin tan rojo como me fuera posible con palabras, me parecía más divertido experimentar así que con algún toqueteo en público (cosa que seguro nos hace subir los colores a todos).

Como siempre estoy abierta a cualquier comentario, crítica o punto que aclarar.

Bye! _Kai-san_


End file.
